callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamarov
:"Hmmm...I guess I owe you one." :— Kamarov to Price :"Bloody right you do!" :— Gaz, responding to Kamarov Sergeant Kamarov was a Russian Loyalist frequently tasked with helping SAS units operating in Russia, seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Biography Given his close proximity to SAS units every time they got into trouble and support from his men to SAS units, he was probably an important foot soldier in the Russian Loyalist Spetsnaz with the rank of Sergeant to cover his importance. He appears several times throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is a friend of Gaz and Captain Price and has worked with them several times, with the city of Beirut being mentioned in one mission. He makes them go on several side missions to assist loyalist Russian forces against the Ultranationalists before escorting them to Nikolai, and this results in tension and anger from the SAS troops. He later assists the SAS and Marines in a joint operation and the negative feelings from the SAS have worn off by then. Kamarov appears once more at the end of the game when his unit comes to save what remained of the SAS team from Zakhaev and his guards. Kamarov then comes to Soap's aid, assuring him that he will be alright. Trivia *It is possible to kill Kamarov while ambushing Victor Zakhaev's convoy in The Sins of the Father. Nevertheless, he appears again in Game Over. *Kamarov apparently gives off a distinct odor, so distinct that Captain Price and Gaz could detect his presence even though he was hidden in a bush on the other side of a small field. The source of this smell is possibly vodka, cigars, or merely sweat, he may have been in battle for quite some time in his heavy clothing, unlike the thin, breathable uniforms of the SAS. It could also be a joke, Cpt. Price had noticed Kamarov and made a cheeky remark to Gaz, or a code, signaling that they are friendlies. *It is possible that Kamarov has a special position in the loyalist military, such as a Command Sergeant Major in the US Military, because many of the men under his command are also listed as Sergeants. It is also quite possible that he is something similar to a Platoon Sergeant, and he is just the leading Sergeant of his group. *Kamarov is the only loyalist who does not have his first name shown. *During multiplayer (particularly online), if you are a Spetsnaz, Kamarov serves as the announcer. However, this would be inconsistent with Kamarov's allegiance - the Spetsnaz featured in multiplayer are Ultranationalist, while Kamarov is a Loyalist, although the Ultranationalist skins were used for the Spetsnaz, it is not unusual for special forces units to cross-train, I.E., the Spetsnaz vs SAS is simply a training session. This is supported by the fact that the unnamed hostiles on the Force Recon maps are called OpFor, short for opposing force, which is what simulated enemies played by friendly units are called in American operations training. However, voice for the Spetsnaz announcer could also be the voice of the person who was interrogating SSgt. Griggs in Ultimatum. *In the level Safehouse Kamarov gives the team helicopter support from Mosin 2-5, a Mi-28N helicopter gunship. *Although Kamarov makes no personal appearances in Modern Warfare 2, it is believed he is still around since Nikolai is in active service and Makarov has a large Russian army that could be considered "Separatists". *The phrase he says in Game Over "You are going to be alright, my friend." is the same line used by Sergeant Reznov to Dimitri Petrenko in CoD: WaW. Oddly they are both said to the main playable character after they get hurt. That and Kamarov and Reznov are both Russian, albeit of a later time period. *Kamarov wears a Soviet hat badge with the well-known Communist logo of the Hammer and Sickle, even though he is defined as a loyalist. Though this could simply be due to the Loyalists having to find military surplus since the Ultranationalist forces took power. * In Blackout, after Gaz threatens Kamarov by making him look to the ground forcefully, He passed out; possibly of Acrophobia; the fear of heights. * In Blackout, it is possible to hear what Kamarov has to say at the power station by turning on the slow-mo cheat as he starts his speech. * He has a similar appearance to Zavomir Serdar from the game Battlefield: Bad Company. * "Kamarov" anagram of "Makarov". * When or if you kill kamarov with a bad year cheat on during The Sins of The Father he will explode into tires. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters